What is the area of the parallelogram shown, in square feet?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(15,0)--(19,3)--(4,3)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((15,0)--(15,3),dashed);
draw((15,2.5)--(15.5,2.5)--(15.5,3));
label("15 ft",(7.5,0),S);
label("3 ft",(15,1.5),W);
label("5 ft",(17,1.5),SE);
[/asy]
Solution: The area of a parallelogram is $A = bh$, and since the base and height are both given, $A = 3\mbox{ ft} \times 15\mbox{ ft} = \boxed{45}$ square feet.